Between Heaven and Hell
by RabiYuu
Summary: Story about The Demon Ororon manga . Sorry it's taken me forever to update, new chapter soon
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own The Demon Ororon...or any of the other characters. Just my story...That's it...

The house was quiet again. Shiro and Kuro were out playing with the neighborhood cats, while Lucy, Othello and Lika were out shopping for groceries. That left Ororon he's always in and out however he pleases, never bothering to tell anyone where he was going, but I guess being the king of devils gives you the right to do whatever you want. "Like killing." I whispered as I sat up from my comfortable place in my bed, looking for any sign of the king. After seeing the remains of a once lit cigarette I closed my eyes and dropped back down to the mattress and once again let sleep claim me.

The angel came to me again just like the first time repeating the words I hated to hear but knew were true... "The two of you should never have met." those words rang through my mind. I woke up to find that the day had drifted to night. I sat up swinging my feet over the edge of my bed. Fixing my shirt I stood up. After letting my feet adjust to the coldness of the floor I walked to my door, slowly opening it so I wouldn't disturb the light sleepers of the house. After successfully opening the door I tiptoed through the house making my way to the little backyard.

I once again slowly opened to sliding glass door. After successfully opening the door I stepped outside letting the cool breeze wash over me. I sighed in content as I lay down on the grass looking up at the stars I closed my eyes and made a wish. "Lucy would have a fit if she caught you out here at this time of night Princess." I opened my eyes to find Ororon standing over me with his usual smirk. "You know it's dangerous for you to be alone, especially this late." He continued as he stared at me.

"I know." I replied, and closed my eyes making no attempt to move. He sighed in agitation as I ignored his obvious attempt to get me to move. "Do you think it would have been better if we had never met? "I asked looking up at him. He stood there looking down at me. After what felt like an eternity he sat down beside me and took me in his arms.

"No, why do you ask princess?" he asked me as he played with my hair. "Because..." I paused to think of the right words, it was hard to tell him that there were doubts in my mind about us. "You have doubts that we should be with each other, that we would both be better off if we hadn't met...am I right?"

"...Yeah." I whispered. "I want to make this perfectly clear to you angel, If I had to chose to sit on the throne and be the king of devils or to stay with you forever I would always chose you, with out a second thought." He confessed to me. "Lets get you inside angel, wouldn't want you getting sick again." He said pulling me to my feet.

Well that's it for the first chapter. Now please give me your comments good and bad.

Thanx,

IceAngel41


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Same as the last one

Im going to start off a couple of lines before I stopped since it wasn't quite finished...sorry 'bout that!

_"Lets get you inside angel, wouldn't want you getting sick again." He said pulling me to my feet_. Holding my hand, he ushered me inside the living room.

"Ororon."

"Yes angel?" He turned to look at me. I paused all I wanted was to tell him that I just wanted to stay with him forever, that all I needed was him and nothing more. The words caught in my throat I couldn't tell him."Want some tea?" I managed, "It's kinda cold... I think it would help us from getting sick." I turned from him, slightly running to the kitchen. I grabbed a kettle and filled it with water. Setting the kettle on the stove, I turned the knob to high. I once again focused my attention to Ororon. I couldn't help but smile as a look of confusion briefly crossed his attractive features.

I turned to grab mugs for the tea, "here..let me help you." his breath inches from my ear. He reached up and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, his untucked spotless white shirt brushed against my shoulder. Gently he set the mugs down only then did I realize that I was completely trapped in his arms. I turned to face him, his dark grey eyes stared down at me. I had seen that expression those eyes before, when though? The thought came to me as he leaned down toward me. "Do you want sugar in your tea?" I asked leaning back quickly ruining the moment. The disappointment in his eyes quickly faded. I noticed that though I ruined the moment I was still in his arms and I was now also pinned between him and the counter.

"Sure." He said it quietly and stood up to his full height. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until I felt my lungs constrict, I quickly let my breath out earning a suspicious look from Ororon. I went to the other cupboard retrieving the sugar, gladly being distracted by our drinks. "Ororon, how much sugar do you want in your tea?" I turned once again to him waiting for his answer. He was leaning on the counter that moments ago I was cornered in. His eyes were focused on the ceiling, and as far as I could tell he was ignoring me . I sighed and walked over to him, his gaze never moving from the selected spot. I stood in front of him, still not acknowledging my presence he continued to stare, finally fed up I took his face in my hands, that definitely got his attention. His dark grey eyes looked down at me, I stared at him making sure he was focused on me completely. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you but I.... I'm just scared that..."

"That what?" He asked bringing his hands to my face, his thumbs rubbing the sides of my face.

"That if I get too attached you'll leave me." I whispered

"I told you I'd stay with you forever."

"But forever is a long time."

"It's never enough when I'm with you."

"You say that now, but what about when I'm old and dying? Will you really want to stay?" I asked feeling my eyes water I knew in a matter of moments I'd be crying.

"I honestly swear to you that I Ororon, the king of Hell will stay by your side until you wish otherwise." No sooner than these words were out of his mouth so were my tears. He bent down and put his forehead against mine. The simple action almost instantly calmed me. I closed my eyes and sighed, unfortunately the water was done boiling, how do I know this? Simple the kettle was screaming. I quickly ran to the screaming kettle and removed it from the stove, and placing a tea bag into the kettle letting it seep. I turned around when I heard foot steps coming from one of the guest bedrooms.

"What are you two doing up this late?" An amused Othello asked, his hair usually immaculate was sticking every which way. "Oooh tea, That sounds good!" He said making his way to the tea that had been cooling. "Mmm smells good what kind is it?" he asked pouring himself a mug.

"Uh, it's green tea." I replied.

"Here I assume these are for you two." He said bringing the mugs now full with the hot liquid to Ororon and I.

"Thank you." I said giving a smile. Ororon however nodded and looked down at the mug.

"Is there sugar in it?" He asked.

"See for yourself." was the reply. I looked at the two brothers. Ororon was glaring at Othello, who was drinking his tea when something caught my eye.

"Othello, can I ask you something?"

"Sure angel what is it?"

"Where did you find those pj's?" I couldn't help but laugh, his pj's were hot pink with lime green bow's. He looked down.

"What's wrong with them? They bring out the color of my eyes!" he said batting his lashes.

Well I finally updated so tell me what you guys think!

Thanks; Infinitis , Misssunshine and GothicKiwi for your reviews, I really appreciate the feed back!


	3. Author Note

Hello to all, sorry it's been ages since I've been on here but I had a major computer crash and lost all my updates, but I will hopefully have something by the end of the month once I remember what I was going to write… Sorry again and hope ya can forgive meh.


End file.
